


Прототипы

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: В одном мире модная писательница пишет фантастический роман и наблюдает за отношениями двух парней. А в другом мире высокопоставленный блонди шантажом заставляет бывшего фурнитура выполнить опасное задание.





	Прототипы

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст был написан очень давно.  
> Просто хочу оставить его здесь. Может быть, кто-нибудь еще прочитает.
> 
> Текст написан от имени реального лица.

Как всегда, звонок мобильника раздался тогда, когда я ожидала этого меньше всего. Расплескав половину чашки кофе, я поставила ее на стол.

\- Ну и когда у меня на столе будет лежать окончательный вариант рукописи, Риеко? – моя издательница, как всегда, была очень экспрессивна. Поэтому я убрала трубку телефона от уха – все равно госпожу Хашими было слышно очень хорошо. – Ты должна была сдать чистовик еще две недели назад! Ты срываешь нам все планы!

Вздохнув, я снова приблизила трубку к уху:  
\- У меня уже все почти готово. Последняя сцена написана. Там разговаривают Гай и Сид. Оба понимают, что теперь только они могут делать выводы о взаимоотношениях Ясона и Рики.

\- Риеко, если ты завтра же не привезешь мне чистовик, готовься отдавать аванс! – никто не мог упрекнуть мою издательницу в мягкотелости. Пробормотав множество обещаний, я нажала на кнопку «отбой».

Я не покривила душой. Мой очередной фантастический роман действительно был практически написан. Но мне все время казалось, что чего-то в нем не хватает. Каких-то ярких второстепенных персонажей, может быть. Каких-то деталей, поворотов сюжета… Я всегда страдала перфекционизмом. Мне постоянно казалось, что можно сделать еще лучше, чем есть. Поэтому, когда у меня шла работа над очередной книгой, я обязательно уезжала куда-нибудь подальше из Токио, чтобы сменить обстановку, может быть, набраться новых впечатлений. Сейчас я выбрала небольшой городок не слишком далеко от столицы. Никто из моих друзей даже не знал, где я. Общалась я с ними только по мобильнику. Правда, пару раз в месяц я все-таки выбиралась в Токио – на какую-нибудь театральную премьеру или просто вечеринку. 

Какое бы отшельническое существование мне ни приходилось вести, без светской жизни на меня накатывала депрессия. Но с очередной тусовки я возвращалась в приютивший меня городок с сильным похмельем и с клятвенными заверениями, что больше… никогда… до такой степени… Ну и заодно с горячим желанием поскорее завершить работу, чтобы снова вернуться к столичной жизни.

Сейчас я сидела в маленьком кафе неподалеку от самой престижной в этом городке частной школы. Оно стало для меня своеобразной мастерской на время моего отшельничества. Мне нравилась его тихая атмосфера, немноголюдность. Правда, меня предупредили, что это только до начала учебного года. Но занятия шли уже три дня, и вроде бы меня никто не беспокоил. Хозяевам кафе льстило, что у них обосновалась модная писательница. Поэтому бармены иногда даже просили посетителей вести себя потише, чтобы не мешать мне работать. И это несмотря на то, что особой прибыли я как клиент им не приносила. Разве что выпила там годовой запас кофе.

Я улыбнулась работавшей сегодня барменше - совсем юной девочке с забавными хвостиками. Затем, поморщившись, придвинула к себе ноутбук. Пора было приниматься за шлифовку романа. И все-таки мне казалось, что в нем чего-то не хватает…

Мое внимание отвлек высокий рыжеволосый парень, что-то громко объяснявший группе студентов в форме соседнего колледжа. Меня всегда привлекали красивые мужские лица, а этот парень был на редкость красив. Правда, прическа с длинной прядью, падавшей на лицо сбоку, не давала как следует разглядеть его. Но и так было видно, что парень не чистокровный японец. Белокожий, с прямым носом и рыжими волосами, он выделялся среди толпы смуглых брюнетов. Выделялся еще и ростом, возвышаясь над всеми на полголовы. Остальные школьники слушали его очень внимательно, буквально впитывая каждое слово, услужливо подхохатывая над шутками. Мальчишка действительно был лидером в этой группе, и мне это понравилось. Уверенный в себе, живой и яркий, он заслуживал такого положения. Из-за открытого ноутбука я тайком любовалась парнем, пряча улыбку в воротник свитера. Он мне нравился, и, похоже, я не была исключением среди всех окружающих. Рыжего засыпали вопросами, ловили каждое слово, наперегонки бежали приносить ему заказ из бара. У меня мелькнула крамольная мысль, не сделать ли мне одного из главных героев моего романа рыжеволосым. Но в один момент все изменилось.

У парня, за которым я так откровенно наблюдала, вдруг некрасиво искривилось лицо. Он махнул рукой по направлению к двери.

\- Опять этот здесь! – громко произнес рыжеволосый парень.

В кафе входил высокий парень в форменном костюме студента колледжа. Я удивилась: второй раз за один день увидеть человека, поразившего меня внешностью! Я нередко бывала на киностудиях и навидалась разных лиц, просто писаных красавчиков и красавиц.. Поэтому на улице редко кто обращал на себя мое внимание. Но тут мой взгляд словно приковало к этому парню. Он явно был не японцем: европейское, вытянутое лицо, большие глаза, прямой нос и пухлые губы. Но больше красивого лица парня меня поразили его волосы: роскошная золотая волна падала на плечи. Я так залюбовалась юношей, что меня в состояние шока привело поведение рыжеволосого студента. Его лицо уродливо искривилось, он по-шутовски запрыгал на одном месте и заорал:  
\- Вот идет наш несравненный Янтарный принц!

Все присутствующие подхватили: «Принц! Принц! Вот наш принц! Мы преклоняемся, ваше Высочество!»

Блондин остановился на месте, словно споткнулся. Он начал растерянно оглядываться по сторонам, вздрагивая от воплей. Внезапно этот гам перекрыл зычный голос барменши:  
\- А ну, быстро замолчали! Или уходите отсюда!

Гомон немедленно стих. Блондин неуверенно подошел к рыжему парню:  
\- Казуки, я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить…

Но тот вдруг отвернулся от него к другому парню:  
\- Ёси, кто-то что-то сказал, или мне послышалось?

Тот с готовностью подыграл:  
\- Послышалось, Казу, наверное.

\- Видимо, какая-то муха пролетела… - лицо парня стало надменным. – Пойдемте отсюда, здесь слишком много назойливых мух развелось.

И вся толпа двинулась к выходу за рыжим, даже побросав напитки и недоеденные бутерброды на столах. Блондин, как побитая собачонка, проплелся к стойке, заказал чашку кофе, выпил ее и вышел, ни на кого не глядя. А я никак не могла избавиться от какого-то гадкого впечатления. Как будто на моих глазах произошло нечто непристойное.

\- Кто были эти два парня? – спросила я, понизив голос, у барменши. Поскольку я практически каждый день приходила сюда последние полгода, мы даже по-своему подружились. Томоке жаловалась мне на некоторых посетителей или на ворчливого повара, я же интересовалась достоверностью некоторых своих сюжетных линий. Меня всегда восхищало, как Томоке умела примечать разные мелочи – ничто не ускользало от ее дотошного глаза.

\- Те двое, которые разговаривали у выхода? – переспросила она. – Этот высокий, рыжий – Казу. Миягава Казуки. Он председатель школьного исторического клуба, - в голосе Томоке явно послышались нотки восхищения.

\- Исторического? – удивилась я. – Он вроде бы не похож на прилежного ученика.

\- Потому что исторический клуб нашего колледжа – это не то, к чему все привыкли, - весело защебетала девушка. – Ребята вместе с Казу не сидят по архивам. Они воссоздают разные знаменитые сражения прошлого, подвиги из жизни героев. У них есть настоящее оружие! А Казу умеет драться на мечах. Вы видели у него шрам на лице? Знаете, как он его получил? Его взяли консультантом на съемки художественного фильма, и он дублировал главного героя! А его партнер, хотя настоящий каскадер, с катаной не справился. Если бы не ловкость Казу, он мог бы погибнуть! Это прямо как боевое ранение! И этот шрам его нисколько не портит! Он стал выглядеть, как настоящий герой! Казу такой красивый, правда-правда! И он такой дружелюбный…

\- А второй? – прервала я восхваления в адрес рыжеволосого парня.

Тут Томоке заметно поскучнела:  
\- А, этот… Я точно не знаю. Иностранец какой-то. Недавно перевелся в наш колледж. Зовут как-то странно, то ли Рамон, то ли Рауль… Да ну его, отстойный какой-то. Молчит все время. За Казу таскается. Пьет только кофе.

Иностранец… Только ли за это презирали блондинистого красавчика? Судя по антуражу, в семье у парня далеко не бедствовали. А в закрытых колледжах, насколько я была в курсе, лидеры и изгои выбираются по имущественному цензу. И происхождение ни при чем. Возможно, дело было в причине «таскания» блондина за рыжим. Мне слишком явно виделась во всем этом сексуальная подоплека. Хотя не исключено, что эти мысли навеял мне мой роман.

Телефонный звонок прервал мои размышления. Видимо, я действительно была очень нужна госпоже Хашими, потому что она перезванивала сама.

\- Так что вы там говорили по поводу последней сцены? – издательница была сама любезность, елей разве что не капал из моего мобильника.

\- Ээээ… - я замялась. – Простите, госпожа, мне в голову только что пришла великолепная идея. Я думаю, в роман можно вставить кое-каких героев…

Трубка разразилась протестующими воплями, но я уже нажала на кнопку отмены вызова.

 

*******

 

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что это была любовь?

\- Да, я так думаю. Ненормальных отношений «хозяин-пет» Ясону и Рики не хватило, за это они и поплатились.

\- Может быть, ты говоришь мне все это, чтобы утешить меня?

\- Нет ничего плохого, чтобы зализывать друг другу раны. Только мы имеем право говорить об этой истории… - я задумчиво смотрел на лежавшего на больничной койке Гая. Он тоже смотрел на меня, растерянный, опустошенный, машинально пытающийся одной рукой погладить вторую, которой уже не существовало. Гай отвел глаза:  
\- Ну что ж, - произнес он, глядя в потолок. – Видимо, у меня будет очень много времени, чтобы подумать об этом.

\- Очень много? – голос буквально прогремел у меня за спиной. Я узнал его моментально, поэтому не стал оборачиваться, чтобы не делать резких движений. Господин Эм нашел нас в клинике, куда я положил Гая. Рики перед смертью просил сделать своему другу пластическую операцию, и я собирался выполнить его просьбу. А еще – о чем Гай, конечно же, не знал – я собирался стереть ему память. По той же просьбе ныне покойного.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что у тебя будет это время, - Эм сбавил тон, видимо, удовольствовавшись произведенным впечатлением. Я все-таки оглянулся. За спиной блистательного вице-консула стояли полицейские, шесть штук. И все держали наизготове оружие.

\- Мы пришли арестовать человека, повинного в серии взрывов в Дана Бан, повлекшие за собой смерть Первого консула, - сообщил Рауль.

«И его возлюбленного, монгрела Рики», - добавил я про себя за господина Эма. Все равно он никогда не скажет ничего подобного.

Гай стал ожесточенно срывать с себя проводки медицинских датчиков, собираясь вставать. Я закусил губу. Все было плохо, просто отвратительно.

\- Я знаю, что этот человек находится здесь, - вице-консул вдруг начал вести себя очень странно. – Но я не знаю, кто из этих двух людей взорвал Дана Бан.

Я нахмурился. Какую игру затеял господин Эм?

\- С одной стороны, велика вероятность, что это сделал монгрел по имени Гай… Но мне больше кажется, что это проделал бывший фурнитур по имени Катце.

Я принял решение мгновенно. Раулю зачем-то был нужен именно я. И таким образом он давал мне понять, что если я откажусь, пострадает Гай. Я вскочил со стула:  
\- Да, это я.

Гай затих. Он ничего не понял:  
\- Катце, ты что, с ума сошел? Это же я сделал…

Но Рауль уже кивнул полицейским, чтобы на меня надели наручники. Гай начал кричать:  
\- Это не он! Это же я! Вы что, с ума тут все посходили?

-Нервный срыв, - пробормотал Рауль, собственноручно всаживая в шею Гая шприц. Гай замер, выпучив глаза, и через секунду без сознания опустился на кровать.

\- Проспит часов восемь, - сказал Рауль. – Доставьте арестованного на допрос в мои апартаменты.

Я не думал, что вице-консул может напрямую распоряжаться полицией. Однако его послушались. Меня весьма бесцеремонно закинули в машину и выгнали из нее уже в Эосе. Я ни разу не бывал в апартаментах у Рауля, зачем бы мне?.. и удивился, что роскошью его жилище не отличалось, а кое в чем даже превосходило квартиру Ясона.

Меня приволокли в кабинет Рауля – вице-консул уже был там. Я стоял перед ним, ощущая странное дежа вю. Так несколько лет назад я стоял перед другим блонди, который, сидя почти в той же позе, излагал мне обязанности фурнитура в доме Минка. Но тогда я был уверен в себе, я знал, что буду стараться, чтобы оправдать доверие, чтобы получить путевку в будущее. А теперь я совсем не понимал, что от меня хотят. Но все-таки, каждый из нас должен вести свою собственную войну. В одиночку. Я стиснул зубы и приготовился встретить удар. Однако он заставил себя ждать. Рауль долго сидел молча, то бросая на меня безразличные взгляды, то быстро пролистывая какие-то документы. За полчаса я очень утомился стоять без движения, однако подать голос не решился. Вместо меня это сделал вице-консул.

\- Несколько лет назад некий безымянный хакер вторгся в святая святых Юпитер и скачал данные, доступ к которым имел только Первый консул, - размеренно проговорил Рауль. – Инцидент не получил широкой огласки, более того, впоследствии было объявлено, что за атаку хакера был принят банальный сбой в системе.

\- Но вы этому не поверили, - устало произнес я, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Рауль посмотрел на меня оценивающе:  
\- Я обязан был поверить. Слова Первого консула не подвергаются сомнению. Я просто знал, что это не так.

Моя рука машинально поднялась, чтобы потрогать шрам на щеке. Но я тут же сделал вид, что просто поправил воротник куртки.

\- Я захотел узнать, что же, собственно, произошло, - продолжал Рауль. – Кого покрывал Первый консул, которого я считал своим другом. Тем, кому я мог доверять больше всех. И я узнал. Не копаясь в машинных данных, просто довольствуясь своими наблюдениями. Сначала я не поверил: неужели Ясон мог покрывать фурнитура? Безродного кастрированного мальчишку? Я решил, что ошибся. И только потом, когда этот фурнитур стал видной фигурой на черном рынке, я понял, что моя догадка отнюдь не была нелепостью. Мне пришло в голову собрать на данного фурнитура свое досье. К настоящему моменту в этом досье около тысячи документов.

Рауль взял в руку пульт ДУ, и экран за его спиной вспыхнул. На нем отображался перечень компьютерных файлов в папке под названием «Катце». Я прочитал названия нескольких первых файлов и понял, что ловушка захлопнулась.

Рауль же монотонно продолжал:  
\- Ты отлично знаешь, что твоя жизнь находится в моих руках. Всего одного файла из этой папки хватит на смертный приговор для тебя. Но мне не нужна твоя жизнь. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Помощь. Ну да. Бывший фурнитур, орудующий на черном рынке, запросто может подсобить левой руке Юпитер.

Видимо, мои мысли были написаны у меня на лице, потому что Рауль сказал очень серьезно:  
\- А теперь послушай. Два года назад маршал Борд погиб в схватке с федеральными войсками. Через неделю он появился на заседании Совета целый и невредимый. Было объявлено о том, каким искусным стало мастерство медиков на Амои. Медики в Эосе неплохие. Но даже они не смогли бы собрать человека из той квантовой вспышки, в которую превратился маршал Борд. Я смотрел видеозапись – до того, как она была уничтожена.

\- Она воскресила маршала? – пробормотал я ошеломленно, и тут же прикусил язык.

\- Да. Юпитер каким-то образом смогла восстановить маршала. Это был абсолютно тот же человек, что и раньше. Или… - Рауль помолчал. – Или совершенно идентичная личность. Видимо, у Юпитер существует технология, позволяющая сделать это. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал, как можно воспользоваться этой технологией. Я хочу вернуть на Амои Ясона Минка.

Произнося это, господин Эм выглядел совершеннейшим безумцем: глаза горели, волосы были растрепаны, руки беспорядочно жестикулировали.

\- Зачем тебе Ясон? – спросил я его. – Ты не сможешь предъявить его Юпитер, она сразу вычислит, кто раскрыл столь строго охраняемую тайну. Будешь держать его у себя взаперти? Беседовать с ним по вечерам? Играть в шахматы?

Рауль нахмурился:  
\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я собираюсь тебе рассказывать о своих планах? Твоя задача – узнать, каким образом можно восстановить господина Минка. И тогда… может быть, ты сможешь рассчитывать на свободу.

\- Может быть? – переспросил я. – Не очень интересная перспектива. Свобода – понятие относительное. Вы, блонди, тоже находитесь в заключении. Вам не позволено делать множества вещей. Абсолютная свобода – это свобода разума.

\- А как насчет того, чтобы снова увидеть живым хозяина Ясона? – усмехнулся Рауль. – Кажется, ты питал к нему определенные чувства.

Надеюсь, я достойно снес удар. Блонди, блонди… ни любви, ни желаний, ни веры. Одни амбиции. Им так проще. Юпитер так проще. А остальным, соответственно, тяжелее. Но кто думает об остальных?

\- Но Рики ты восстановить не сможешь, - пожал плечами я. – Не думаю, что Ясон порадуется такому своему воскрешению.

Я явно сказал совсем не то, что хотел услышать Рауль. Крылья носа блонди гневно раздулись, но в остальном он ничем не выдал своей реакции. Рауль пожал плечами:  
\- В конце концов, я могу просто приказать тебе. Я – гражданин Амой, а вот ты – никто.

Я в ответ пожал плечами:  
\- Ты можешь приказать. Я могу не подчиниться.

\- Но ты знаешь, что тебе за это грозит.

\- Конечно, знаю. Когда я учился в академии, мы заучивали наизусть кодекс Амой. Хотя хватило бы одного предложения: «Граждане могут - все, неграждане могут - быть наказаны».

\- Если ты не выполнишь мою просьбу, я прикажу убить Гая.

Рауль сказал это так буднично, что у меня пересохло во рту. Юпитер его дери, каким же образом он все-таки догадался?.. Я мог позволить убить себя, но Гаем я пожертвовать не мог. Это был мой долг – перед Рики, перед Ясоном. Перед своей совестью, наконец… если она у меня есть, конечно.

Я молчал. Мне нечего было сказать господину Эму. И тот совершенно правильно расценил мое молчание, начав перечислять, что от меня потребуется.

\- Я предоставлю тебе возможность работать с самыми передовыми технологиями, - подвел итог Рауль. – Но жить ты будешь у меня дома. Я хочу быть уверен, что ты не сбежишь.

Его улыбка была немного натянутой. Мне тоже стало не по себе. А уж того, что последовало дальше, я никак не ожидал. Одним молниеносным движением Рауль схватил меня за руку. А когда я смог, наконец, отдернуть руку, у меня на пальце красовалось кольцо пета. Я в каком-то трансе поднес палец к глазам, прочитав номер на кольце – 220278.

Мне захотелось смеяться. Не смеяться – ржать во весь голос. Кастрированный пет? Пет 25-ти лет от роду? Когда-то Рауль говорил, что Ясон сошел с ума. Теперь он превзошел его по степени безумия.

\- Ничего личного, - пожал плечами Рауль. – Исключительно мера предосторожности. Тебе не нужно учить наизусть правила поведения петов. Но вот познакомиться с фурнитуром все-таки придется.

Фурнитур Рауля оказался тоже редом. Только, в отличие от меня, после операции его разнесло вширь. Я, конечно, в свое время плотно присаживался на гормоны, чтобы сохранить фигуру. Но я от природы был худым, если не сказать – тощим. А Скайгот, видимо, и гормонами пренебрег, и сказалась его природная предрасположенность, поэтому он стал весьма пухленьким, бедра округлились, как у женщины (впрочем, не так уж много я видел женщин, чтобы утверждать с уверенностью). Его серые глаза смотрели на меня с неприязнью. Наверняка он не понимал, зачем хозяин притащил меня сюда. Кто я такой, Скайгот, без сомнения, знал. За несколько лет ведения дел на черном рынке, я умудрился приобрести репутацию мрачной и загадочной фигуры. Возможно, Скайгот меня боялся. А возможно – эта мысль только что пришла мне в голову – он думал, что меня планируют перевести на его место. Во всяком случае, со мной он разговаривал, цедя слова сквозь зубы и презрительно оттопыривая нижнюю губу.

Меня провели в обычную комнату пета – широкая кровать, трюмо, столик, загроможденный косметикой, гардероб, собственная ванная. И много зеркал. Я угрюмо сел на кровать, посмотрел на свою окольцованную руку. Когда-то я бесился, видя реакцию Рики на заключение в Эосе. Теперь я его всецело понимал. Как никогда, я мечтал, чтобы вместо Ясона воскрес черноволосый монгрел. Мы бы посидели, распили бутылочку стаута и сказали друг другу, что любить блонди – опасно для жизни.

От размышлений меня отвлек тот же Скайгот. Он вошел в комнату вместе с несколькими прислужниками, тащившими с собой самый модернизированный комп, который я только видел. К нему полагалось целых три монитора, хотя системный блок был всего один. Затем зашел Рауль.

\- В этом компе есть все программное обеспечение, которое только может тебе понадобиться, - сухо произнес он. – некоторое я раздобыл нелегально. Петы тебя все равно не поймут. Но если ты попробуешь проболтаться кому-то еще – я тебя убью.

Скайгот улыбнулся, ощерив мелкие зубы. Но я был уверен, что в компах он разбирается еще хуже, чем петы.

************

Мне быстро удалось навести справки о светловолосом иностранце. Паренька звали Рэймонд Эмбер, и он был сыном американского предпринимателя, который построил недалеко от этого маленького городка сталелитейный завод. Поскольку по японскому законодательству иностранец не мог владеть заводом один, Эмбер-старший являлся лишь одним из членов совета директоров этого завода. Тем не менее, завод существовал практически на его деньги. Отец Рэймонда был очень влиятельным человеком в кругах предпринимателей. А вот его сын был козлом отпущения. В чем я убеждалась не раз, наблюдая, как Миягава Казуки издевается над светловолосым парнем. Тем не менее, Эмбер-младший упорно продолжал изображать из себя тень Казуки. В этот вечер он опять пришел в кафе и первым делом нашел взглядом Миягаву.

\- Пожалуйста, кофе, - пробормотал он Томоке, не отрывая взгляда от огненноволосой головы.

\- Да, конечно, ваши вкусы неизменны, Рауль-тян, - съехидничала девушка. Но американец пропустил мимо ушей колкость, машинально забрав чашку и расплатившись.

Рэймонд сел за соседний со столиком Казуки стол и принялся буравить рыжего взглядом. Конечно, президент исторического клуба не оставил это без внимания. До появления Рэймонда речь шла о новой постановке клуба. И тут Казуки громко и демонстративно произнес:  
\- А может быть, мы устроим постановку про искоренение христианства Токугавой Джемитсу? Изобразим великую битву с еретиками 1648 года? Можно будет еще построить скалу Та-кабоко, с которой бросали в море этих христиан…

Это был явный выпад против католической Америки, и я замерла. Сначала мне показалось, что Рэймонд промолчит. Однако американец встал и обратился к Казуки:  
\- Позволь тебя поправить, Миягава-сан. Битва произошла в 1638 году. И еще я думаю, что в начале постановки можно было бы изобразить, как войска христиан под предводительством Масуда Токисада разгромили армию Джемитсу всего лишь годом раньше…

Казуки вскочил, покраснев до корней волос:  
\- Знаешь, америкашка, я уж сам решу, как будет строиться сюжет моей постановки! И битва была в 1648 году!

Он обернулся к участникам своего клуба, взглядом ища у них поддержки. Однако долговязый мальчик в очках смущенно хмыкнул:  
\- Прости, Казуки, но христиан победили в 1638 году…

В ярости Миягава подскочил к Эмберу.

\- Послушай, ну что ты за мной таскаешься? – Рыжий заорал во весь голос. Блондин вжал голову в плечи. А потом вдруг взял да и посмотрел прямо в глаза Казуми:  
\- Ты мне нравишься.

\- Что? – обомлел Миягава.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - сжал кулаки Эмбер. – я хочу дружить с тобой.

\- Со мной??? – Миягава словно захлебнулся. Казалось, он позабыл родную речь, только переспрашивал. – Со мной? Со мной?

Затем он резко взмахнул обеими руками, схватил свой портфель и бросился бежать.

Казу вылетел из кафе, как рекордсмен-спринтер на Олимпиаде. Американец постоял еще с минуту у столика, зачем-то переставил чашку кофе, стакан с салфетками, повертел в руках одноразовую зубочистку, начал надрывать упаковку, но бросил это занятие и, ссутулившись, вышел. Высокий, красивый, после очередной стычки с самоуверенным Казу он словно съеживался, становился растерянным и жалким.

В полном молчании исторический клуб расходился из кафе. Я тоже была шокирована поведением рыжеволосого парня. Однако молчать я вовсе не собиралась.  
«Ну и гаденыш, - подумала я про себя. – Ничего, я тебе отомщу».

В самом деле, совершенно необходимо было вставить в роман пару персонажей. Главный герой отчаянно нуждался в друге, который бы оттенял его мятущуюся душу (и тело) своей холодностью и приверженностью правилам. И неплохо бы шокировать читателей институтом юношей-кастратов, которые присматривали за личным гаремом хозяев. У одного из них вполне могут быть рыжие волосы, злорадно решила я.

**********

Так я начал работать – усиленно пытался получить доступ к самому главному секрету Юпитер. Пока я не видел даже намеков не только на то, где он может скрываться, но и на то, что он вообще существует. Но у меня было много идей, что можно сделать. Поэтому я целыми днями просиживал за монитором, стирая пальцы о клавиатуру.

Первые данные я получил, кстати, вовсе не из вскрытых мной ресурсов, отнюдь. Начальные данные я позаимствовал в «петятнике». Оказалось, у этих продажных мальчишек существует свой, достаточно развитый фольклор. И одним из главных сюжетов было воскрешение блонди. Из уст в уста передавались легенды о том, как погибшие блонди оживали через несколько дней. Это во многом уверило меня в том, что в предположениях Рауля есть немалая доля правды. И тогда я с удвоенным рвением ринулся в бесконечную виртуальную пропасть, контролировавшуюся госпожой Юпитер.

Я часто сравнивал себя с контрабандистами, ходившими в горы. Точно так же и я карабкался, прикрываясь чужими паролями и выдуманными файлами, по самым нехоженым тропам Сети. Точно так же я, бывало, провалился в такие базы данных, откуда, казалось, не было выхода. Однако через некоторое время я приходил в себя, вычислял то, что мне нужно было в этой пропасти, и выходил.

Постепенно мне это стало даже нравиться. Меня никто не трогал, я был один. Я так давно не оставался совсем один. Только Скайгот несколько раз в день проскальзывал в мою комнату, принося мне еду, забирая пустую посуду, меняя постельное белье. При этом он бросал в мою сторону взгляды, полные глубочайшей неприязни. Не знаю, чем она была вызвана, но я научился распознавать такое на раз. Она и выражалась так, по мелочам. Отсутствие столовых приборов – я не стал тогда их искать, нет, взял и все съел руками. Простите, я жил в Кересе. Нажатая клавиша уничтожения данных. Я тогда отвернулся на секунду – и Скайгот уничтожил результаты недельной работы. К счастью, я их восстановил за два дня – все-таки помнил пароли и пути. Может быть, Скайгот надеялся, что я попытаюсь настучать на него Раулю, и тогда мы схлестнулись бы напрямую. Зря надеялся. Я всегда был королем обходных путей.

Рауль обычно заходил раз в день, выслушивал мои отчеты, наклонял голову в знак согласия и выходил. Большим вниманием он меня не удостаивал. Спросить, как мне нравится пребывание там? Что за ерунда. Я же пет. Пусть умный, но пет.

Но однажды Рауль изменил своему обыкновению – решил сам проследить за кое-какими моими действиями. И они ему не понравились.

\- Я буду сидеть здесь рядом с тобой и смотреть, что ты делаешь, - объявил мне Рауль. Я покачал головой:  
\- Нет, так не пойдет. Я не могу работать с кем-то. Можешь считать это моими особыми условиями, но я хочу сам сделать все.

Я еще много говорил, а Рауль слушал с не очень приятной усмешкой. Зато когда я закончил, он высказался очень кратко. Он показал мне активатор кольца. Я моментально покрылся холодным потом.

\- Я думаю, что минимальная активация тебя особо ничему не научит, - тон Рауля напомнил мне тон моего ментора из академии фурнитуров. – Поэтому давай сразу на максимум.

Я сам был фурнитуром, и не раз активировал кольцо пета, наказывая мальчишек за какие-нибудь провинности. Но я почему-то думал, что боль, причиняемая им, концентрируется исключительно вокруг самого кольца. Как я ошибался! У меня в голове будто взорвался огненный шар, а по телу проехал скоростной экспресс. Кости словно в один момент стали хрупкими, и я не смог устоять на ногах, неуклюже боком повалившись на пол. Мне даже закричать не удалось – в горло как будто залили расплавленный металл. Тело забилось в неконтролируемых судорогах. Каждое движение, даже моргание, окатывало меня дикой волной боли. К своему счастью, я потерял сознание секунд через тридцать после начала экзекуции.

Когда я очнулся, наказание закончилось. Боль отступила, только из носа текла кровь: я разбил его, когда бился на полу. Господин Эм с любопытством смотрел на меня:  
\- Ну что, будешь работать в моем присутствии?

От моих принципов не осталось и следа. Я быстро-быстро закивал головой, давясь слезами облегчения. Рауль одобрительно кивнул и вышел. А я уставился невидящими глазами в потолок, мозг сверлила всего одна мысль: «Я не знал, что будет ТАК больно»…

После этого случая он стал приходить в мою комнату каждый вечер. Садился сзади меня так, чтобы был хорошо виден монитор, и следил за всеми моими действиями. У меня дрожали руки, я плохо читал буквы - из-за наворачивающихся на глаза слез, путал от ужаса команды, один раз чуть не заставив компьютер, это последнее слово техники, зависнуть навсегда. Мне казалось, что своим взглядом Рауль Эм высверливал огромную дыру в моем затылке. Но постепенно его взгляд жег меня все меньше. Через неделю я обнаружил, что могу отвечать на его вопросы нормальным, а не срывающимся, скрипучим голосом. Как-то раз я даже позволил себе пошутить, а потом - и огрызнуться. Наказания не последовало. Обернувшись, я обнаружил, что господин Эм смотрит на меня с плохо скрываемым весельем. В его глазах не было ни намека на то, что он сердится. С моей души свалился камень величиной с самую высокую вершину Смарагдовых гор.

И постепенно я привык. Я, одиночка, полюбил эти вечера с Раулем. Мы начали с ним общаться. Мы обсуждали возможные пути продвижения к нашей цели, даже спорили, если я был с чем-то несогласен, и господин Эм никак не выказывал своего превосходства. Он соглашался с моими доводами, если они были разумны, и опровергал мои идеи, если они казались ему безумными. Иногда мы ругались, как дети, с доводами типа «А ты ничего не знаешь! – А ты… а ты сам ничего не знаешь!» 

Это было смешно, это было забавно, и в один из таких вечеров я понял, что люблю Рауля. Похоже, не мог я не любить этих чертовых блонди. Это была глупость несусветная, это было невозможно, никто бы в этом мире не одобрил моего чувства, поэтому я так обрадовался этому чувству, поэтому я решил никогда не говорить господину Эму об этом. Пусть ему будет спокойнее без моего дурацкого чувства.

***********

В тот день я едва смогла найти свободный столик в своем любимом кафе – да и то с помощью Томоке, которая турнула из-за него какую-то любезничавшую парочку, уже больше часа сидевшую за почти пустыми чашками чая. В ожидании своего заказа я прислушалась и поняла, в чем причина необычного оживления. В кафе собрались почти все участники школьного исторического клуба, они обсуждали недавнее чрезвычайное происшествие. Школьный инспектор запретил им использовать в своих постановках холодное оружие, слишком, по его мнению, напоминающее настоящее. Весь реквизит исторического клуба был конфискован. А ближайшая постановка была намечена на субботу – то есть, через три дня!

\- Это все проделки Кикучи! – яростно жестикулируя, убеждал всех какой-то юркий подросток. – Он же давно на Казуки зуб имеет. Вот он и подал идею инспектору! Надо ему тоже какую-нибудь подлянку кинуть! – он обернулся за поддержкой к Казуки.

Но Казу был необыкновенно молчалив. Он сидел за столиком, глушил чай чашка за чашкой и, казалось, ничего вокруг не замечал. Однако, когда в компании выдвигалось очередное предложение, его отстраненное лицо моментально оживлялось. Казу вступал в разговор, быстро задавал несколько вопросов и, убедившись в том, что идея утопична, немедленно уходил обратно в астрал.

И тут появился Рэймонд. Он вошел, быстро огляделся по сторонам, увидел Казуми, сидящего с выражением безнадежного отчаяния. С минуту американец просто стоял, разглядывая точеный профиль Миягавы, затем устремился к его столику. «Черт! – подумала я. – Сейчас он попадет под горячую руку…»

Но когда Эмбер задал какой-то вопрос Казуки, тот не стал устраивать свой обычный спектакль, а просто отвернулся от него и опять погрузился в собственные мысли.

\- Слушай, отстань ты от него, ему и без тебя плохо, - сказал один из «подпевал» Миягавы.

Рэймонд ахнул:  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он в спину Казу. – Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Казу, что я могу для тебя сделать?

\- Что ты можешь сделать? – Рыжий обернулся моментально, как дикая кошка. – А достань нам оружие!

\- Оружие? – блондин был явно ошарашен. Но потом неуверенно улыбнулся, поняв, о чем идет речь. – Ты имеешь в виду оружие для постановки?

\- Именно! – жестко сказал Катце, поднимаясь со стула. – Причем мне не нужны магазинные «игрушки», только полная историческая достоверность. Впрочем, зачем я тебе рассказываю? – он махнул рукой. – Ты все равно ничего не сможешь. Толку от тебя… Пойдемте, ребята, еще раз попросим инспектора отдать реквизит.

Толпа двинулась к выходу. Блондин рванулся было за ними, но резко затормозил. Затем он сел за столик – в ту же самую позу, в которой до этого сидел Казуми. С полчаса я наблюдала за его сгорбившимися неподвижными плечами, потом этот фарс мне надоел.

\- Рэймонд… - я присела к нему за столик. Голубые глаза угрюмо посмотрели на меня. Я замялась – что ему сказать, мне, абсолютно незнакомому человеку...

\- Рэймонд. Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Что делаю? И вообще, кто вы такая?

\- Я совершенно посторонний человек. Но даже со стороны видно, как ты унижаешься перед компанией Миягавы. Зря. Рэймонд, ты иностранец, они никогда не проникнутся к тебе дружескими чувствами.

Рэймонд встал с высокомерным видом (тут я мысленно зааплодировала ему: «Правильно, парень, так и надо!»):  
\- Вы правы, вы совершенно посторонний человек, а поэтому прошу не вмешиваться не в свое дело.

Вот таким он мне понравился – заносчивым, полным чувства собственного достоинства. И все же Рэймонд был красивым, как ни посмотри. Только слишком экзотичным для японцев, слишком выбивающимся из общей схемы. Я думаю, Казуки подсознательно воспринимал Рэймонда как конкурента в плане популярности.

\- Я могу помочь тебе, Рэймонд.

\- С чем? – парень надменно усмехнулся.

\- Я помогу тебе найти оружие.

\- Вы… можете?

\- Вполне. Я не раз писала сценарии для фильмов. У меня есть знакомые на киностудии. С историческим реквизитом помогут без проблем. Только придется ехать в Токио.

Американец сел, недоверчиво глядя на меня:  
\- Вы сделаете это… для меня? Почему?

Хм. Ну и что мне было отвечать? «Рэймонд, мне хочется, чтобы ты надрал задницу этому зазнайке Казуки – в прямом и переносном смысле»?

В общем, можете удивляться, но я так и ответила. До Рэймонда дошло не сразу. Хотя он неплохо говорил по-японски, акцент чувствовался сразу. Видимо, нюансы лексики иногда от него ускользали. Потом он опустил голову и спросил:  
\- Так сильно заметно?

\- Да, так сильно.

Словно защищаясь, Рэймонд пробормотал:  
\- Но он же би… И он этого не скрывает.

Я только приподняла брови. Семнадцатилетки, что еще сказать. Придется в романе снижать возраст мальчиков-проституток до самой нижней планки…

\- Ладно, эту проблему мы решим.

Я достала мобильник и набрала номер:  
\- Йоти? Добрый день, это Риеко…

*********

А потом Раулю опять не понравились мои действия по розыску секрета Юпитер. Только на этот раз спорить Рауль со мной не стал. Он улыбнулся мне и сообщил, что я должен буду выступить в шоу петов у него дома.

Обычно Рауль смотрел на представления петов только в присутствии других блонди. Хотя, как и полагалось, в апартаментах господина Эма был подиум и шикарная комната для гостей. Но дома у него вечно находились другие дела, он никогда не выказывал ни малейшего намерения полюбоваться на кувыркания юных красавчиков в приватной обстановке. Поэтому я увидел настоящее потрясение на лице Скайгота, когда Рауль спокойно сказал ему, что хочет вечером посмотреть на шоу один. Впрочем, через пару секунд Скайгот спрятал свое изумление под услужливую улыбку. А испытать потрясение пришлось уже мне, когда Рауль кивнул в мою сторону и бесстрастно произнес:  
\- Выставишь вот его и того, новенького, которого я заказывал по каталогу.

Я ошарашенно молчал. До сих пор я пребывал в твердой уверенности, что кольцо пета – это всего лишь орудие Рауля против меня, способ причинить мне боль в любую секунду, а также гарантия того, что я не сбегу. А Скайгот повернулся ко мне, широко улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Катце, я думаю, тебе стоит принять ванну.

\- Сам прими ванну, жирное дерьмо, от тебя воняет, - огрызнулся я.

Скайгот продемонстрировал мне активатор кольца, и я отшатнулся. Воспоминания о боли были настолько яркими, я еще не готов был сопротивляться. Рауль наблюдал за происходящим совершенно бесстрастно. Я посмотрел на него и поплелся в свою комнату принимать ванну. А когда я пришел на подиум, представление уже началось.

Мальчишка-пет привольно раскинулся на ковре, широко расставив ноги. Он смотрел на меня, улыбаясь, из-под длинной сиреневой челочки, поглаживая как бы невзначай свою грудь, живот, скользя руками между ног. Его маленький, но толстый членик уже торчал. Пет приподнял свои ноги под коленки, продемонстрировав мне свою уже смазанную дырочку. Он без особых экивоков завлекал меня. Я усмехнулся про себя. Мальчишку еще ожидал сюрприз…

Что я и не замедлил продемонстрировать, расстегнув сбоку свои стринги и резко скинув их. При виде моего паха, где под членом не было яиц, только красный крестообразный неаккуратный шрам, пет недоуменно вскинул брови. Однако вопрос замер у него на губах, мальчишка был хорошо выдрессирован. Хозяин желал его совокупления со мной – значит, пет должен был это сделать.

Пет явно решал, что ему сейчас делать – на его простеньком личике было написана усиленная работа мысли. При этом об обязанностях он тоже не забывал: усиленно надрачивал свой маленький член. А я… я вдруг застыл. Десять лет, Юпитер тебя дери, долбаные десять лет. Именно столько времени у меня не было секса. Совсем. После кастрации была академия фурнитуров, когда я стремился лишь к тому, чтобы хорошо учиться и впоследствии попасть в богатый и престижный гарем. «Петятник» господина Минка, где я и думать не смел, чтобы прикоснуться к его собственности. Платоническая любовь к самому господину Минку не в счет. Разве можно желать секса с божеством? Потом длительный период моего становления в качестве босса «черного рынка» - тогда в моем мозгу были лишь цифры, даты вылета кораблей с Амой, имена контрабандистов и даты дней рождения полицейских, когда им необходимо было дарить подарки. Если я и мечтал кого-то трахнуть тогда, то только начальника полицейского департамента, и то исключительно в переносном смысле. За десять лет я все позабыл. «И дырка твоя заросла, наверное», - ехидно поддакнул внутренний голос.

Поэтому я решил начать с простейшего. Я сгреб мальчишку под себя и начал делать ему минет. Пацанчик заныл, застонал, попытался сучить ногами от восторга, но я быстро пресек эти пинки мне под ребра. Мальчик изгибался подо мной, но в последний момент я остановился.

\- А теперь давай, действуй, - прошептал я ему в изящное ушко. И встал перед ним в коленно-локтевую позу.

Пет нерешительно взглянул на меня. Мальчик был невысокого роста, поэтому эта поза имела один большой недостаток: она была просто неосуществима. Я выругал себя за дурацкую идею и улегся на живот. Сам раздвинул себе ягодицы и запустил туда пальцы. И через секунду на меня напрыгнуло восторженное, кричащее существо – этому пету впервые давали.

Я кинул искоса взгляд на Рауля Эма – и поразился. Нет, выражение на его лице по-прежнему было отсутствующим. Однако его выдавала поза. Он наклонился вперед чуть ли не перпендикулярно полу.

Мальчишка долго не продержался: через полминуты я почувствовал жидкий жар в анусе. Пет обмяк на моих плечах, бормоча про себя что-то восторженное. Я бережно привстал и поддержал мальчишку – он был в полуобмороке. Затем повернулся, чтобы раскланяться, но Рауля Эма уже не было в помещении.

На следующий день Эм вел себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Я показал ему результаты ночной работы.

\- Смотрите, вот это – сканы распоряжений Юпитер, которые проходят под грифом «Секретно». И только вот эти блоки – «совершенно секретно». Они адресованы разным людям. Мне кажется, было бы неплохо прочитать их…

Рауль впился глазами в экран, я стоял сзади него.

\- Для получения этих данных можно было бы задействовать вашу власть как Первого консула, - предложил я.

\- Я не могу обратиться к Мэту с этим вопросом, - бросил через плечо Рауль. – Он обязательно догадается.

\- Вы не Первый консул? – поразился я вслух. И тут же затих, понимая, что за этим наглым вопросом может последовать немедленное наказание. Но вместо этого Рауль ответил, не поднимая головы от распечатанных мной документов:  
\- Нет. Мне сейчас эта должность может только помешать. Первый консул слишком на виду. Слишком под колпаком у Юпитер.

Рауль начал доверять мне, рассказывая такие вещи. Да, мне было приятно. Но я все равно не мог принять тот факт, что Рауль продолжал развлекаться, наблюдая, как меня сношают другие петы. Он даже зачастил с этими представлениями. Теперь мне приходилось делать минет петам и отдаваться им по 4-5 раз в неделю.

*********

Как я узнала в понедельник, субботняя постановка прошла с большим успехом. Казуки играл главную роль – как всегда, благородного романтического героя, защитника всех бедных, этакого Робин Гуда. Девочки млели и забрасывали Миягаву цветами и записочками. Я выловила в рассказах одну весьма заинтересовавшую меня деталь. На финальном выходе Казу вызывал из публики некоего Рэймонда Эмбера, чтобы при всех высказать ему благодарность, однако парень так и не появился.

Рэймонда не было на постановке? Мне это показалось чрезвычайно странным. Так много сделать для того, чтобы это мероприятие состоялось (Рэймонд один ездил на машине за реквизитом в Токио и обратно) – и не прийти на него? Зная Рэймонда, я в подобное просто не верила.

Поэтому, вооружившись мобильником, я начала собственное расследование. До Йоти дозвониться удалось быстро, но он куда-то бежал, поэтому вылил на меня поток ругательств, среди которых были вкрапления информации, очень быстро. В квартире Эмберов, наоборот, долго не брали трубку. А затем так же долго не хотели звать Рэймонда, нудно выясняя, кто я такая. Интуиция подсказала мне, что не стоит представляться настоящим именем, и я сплела байку о том, что я из департамента образования. Голос у парня был очень невеселый. По его оговоркам и иносказаниям я поняла, что родители находятся рядом. Тем не менее, кое-что я все же уловила. И вот какая ситуация нарисовалась…

Йоти сделал все, что я просила. Но в дело, как всегда, вмешался Его Величество Случай. Начальство с проверкой на склад Йоти не захаживало месяцами. Но к ним неожиданно приехало еще более высокое начальство – то ли акционеры киностудии, то ли представители федерального комитета кинематографии. В общем, Йоти «осчастливили» ревизией. И сразу же обнаружили вопиющее нарушение – отсутствие оружейного реквизита. Сию же минуту была показательно вызвана полиция. Йоти перепугался и, поскольку не знал моих нынешних координат, сдал полиции Рэймонда. Рэймонд не стал отрицать, что именно он увез реквизит. Однако о дальнейшей судьбе не совсем бутафорского оружия он молчал, как будто его настигла внезапная амнезия.

Поскольку Рэймонд был сыном иностранного подданного, да еще и несовершеннолетним, в полиции его держать не стали. Но под домашний арест посадили. Под этим арестом Рэймонд пребывал с пятницы. Он как по расписанию принимал у себя сотрудников полиции, все пытавшихся его убедить раскрыть местонахождение ценного реквизита. Кроме этого, отцу Рэймонда совершенно не нравилась перспектива приобрести репутацию папаши уголовника. И он по-своему принялся воздействовать на отпрыска. Главным образом, угрожая отправить его обратно в Штаты. Впрочем, не такая уж это была и угроза. По мнению мистера Эмбера, это была единственная возможность избежать преследования японского правосудия.

Негодование вскипело во мне. Решение было принято мгновенно. Я велела Рэймонду сидеть дома и ждать меня, только на выходе из квартиры поняв абсурдность своего приказа. А сама поехала в колледж. Заседания исторического клуба в тот вечер не было, но Миягава был мне нужен – просто кровь из носу. Поэтому я зашла в кафе к Томоке, схватила за руку первого попавшегося пацаненка и попыталась стрясти с него адрес Казуми. Однако мальчик молчал, как пленный на допросе. Даже мои попытки материально заинтересовать его были оставлены без внимания. Не повелись на это и его приятели. По лукаво блестящим глазам было ясно, что требуемое они знают. Знают, но не скажут. Минут 20 я словно билась о глухую стенку и совсем было решила идти прямиком к директору колледжа. Но тут меня отозвал в сторону какой-то долговязый нескладный подросток.

\- Вам нужен адрес Миягавы? – парень наклонил набок голову, неопрятная челка закрыла его глаза, и я не смогла прочитать их выражение.

\- Да, очень, - ответила я поспешно.

\- Зачем? – мне показалось, или в его голосе прозвучало злорадство?

\- По его милости хорошего человека могут выслать из страны! – не выдержав, взорвалась я. Как ни странно, мои слова даже понравились парню. Оглядевшись, он вынул блокнот, написал там пару строк, вырвал листок и отдал мне.

\- Спасибо, парень! – сказала я с чувством. – Как хоть тебя зовут?

\- Кикучи Акира, - пробормотал тот и поспешно ушел. Я нахмурилась. Где-то это имя я уже слышала…

Дом Миягавы, к моему удивлению, оказался не в самом престижном районе города. Да и внешне он выглядел не совсем презентабельно. То есть, надежно, крепко, но бедненько. Не сравнить с роскошными фасадами домов в респектабельных кварталах. Я даже слегка растерялась: не посмеялись ли надо мной? И все-таки нажала на звонок.

Дверь мне открыла невысокая худощавая женщина средних лет. На ней был передник, и она вытирала полотенцем руки. Не было нужды спрашивать, туда ли я попала: рыжие волосы и карие глаза словно перекочевали с лица мальчишки, которого я искала. Госпожа Миягава выслушала мои путаные объяснения, обернулась назад и крикнула со странным акцентом: «Казу»!

В ее произношении это имя прозвучало как «Катсу». Казуки, тоже встряхивающий мокрыми руками, появился за ее плечом через несколько секунд. Он неприязненно посмотрел на меня, затем обернулся к матери:  
\- Мам, иди в дом, я сам поговорю с госпожой Ёсихарой.

Я удивилась: значит, он знает, кто я такая? Я была уверена, что в лицо он меня вспомнит, но так…

Когда за миссис Миягавой закрылась дверь, Казуки обернулся ко мне. Выражение его лица не изменилось.

\- Кто вам дал этот адрес, Ёсихара-сан? – сухо спросил он. И тут до меня дошло. Явно небогатый дом, непрестижный район, мать-иностранка… так он стесняется! Как же, самый популярный в колледже студент – и вдруг такой компромат. Хотя с чьей точки зрения компромат. Может быть, с точки зрения его компании – и все. Рэймонду, я была уверена, это безразлично.

\- У меня свои связи в префектуре, - соврала я. – Да это и неважно. Ты мне нужен. Где вы храните оружие… реквизит для ваших постановок?

\- Зачем вам? – ощетинился Казуки.

\- Послушай, я помогла Рэймонду раздобыть вам реквизит, - произнесла я, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Это оружие – со съемок исторического фильма. Его нужно немедленно вернуть на студию. Иначе Рэймонда увезут из страны.

\- Увезут? – Казуки пожал плечами. – А мне-то что?

И тут я взбесилась, иначе не скажешь. Я схватила Казуки за плечи и встряхнула (он выше меня почти на голову, но я очень постаралась).

\- Послушай, гаденыш! Рэймонд ради тебя старался. Он сам ездил в Токио, забирать твои катаны и прочую ерунду! А теперь он пятый день сидит под домашним арестом, потому что не захотел, чтобы твоя постановка сорвалась или твой клуб закрыли!

Казуки с мрачным видом стряхнул мои руки со своих плеч:  
\- Ну и что? Я хотел даже поблагодарить его при всех. Я вовсе не виноват в том, что он украл где-то этот реквизит. Я не собираюсь из-за него садиться в тю…

Моя хлесткая пощечина не дала ему договорить. Голова мальчишки мотнулась, и на красивом лице появился красный отпечаток пятерни. Казуки смотрел на меня так, словно был готов убить на месте. Но, видимо, у меня взгляд был не менее убийственным. Скорее всего, мои глаза даже слегка искрили.

\- Рэймонд не вор! Он получил вполне легальное разрешение! А вот у тебя кто-то, видимо, давно украл совесть. Говори немедленно, где реквизит.

Казуки посмотрел на меня исподлобья, потом спросил:  
\- Вы на машине, Ёсихара-сан? Да? Тогда поехали.

Реквизит оказался запертым в садовом домике одного из одноклассников Казуки. Пока мы искали одноклассника, у которого был ключ, пока грузили бутафорское оружие в мою довольно компактную машину, пока разыскивали адрес Эмберов, прошло много времени. Когда мы подъехали к дому Рэймонда, уже стемнело. Тем не менее, даже в темноте было заметно, как вспыхнули бледные щеки Рэймонда при виде Казуки.

\- Казу… - американец замялся.

\- Мы привезли твою бутафорию. Куда переносить? – буркнул Миягава.

Рэймонд встрепенулся:  
\- Я сейчас покажу…

Переносили реквизит мы молча. Только старший Эмбер (постаревшая и коротко постриженная копия сына) пытался что-то спрашивать, но потом умолк. Закончив с работой, мы вышли на крыльцо. Рэймонд нервно теребил прядь волос, выскользнувшую из длинного «хвоста»:  
\- Спасибо, что привез.

Казуки сухо ответил:  
\- Привезли. Госпожа Ёсихара о тебе позаботилась. Если проблемы с полицией будут по-прежнему, я могу объяснить, что произошло.

\- Я думаю, этого не понадобится, - поспешно сказал Рэймонд. Рыцарь-защитник опять хотел выгородить своего «парня сердца». И этим почему-то здорово взбесил Казуки:  
\- А я думаю, понадобится, они ведь тебя теперь чуть ли не торговцем оружием считают! Ну чего ты молчал? Сказал бы, что это для меня было сделано!

\- Тогда бы постановка не состоялась, - пожал плечами Рэймонд.

\- А тебе-то какая разница? Это моя постановка! Что ты за мной все присматриваешь, как нянька? Не суйся ты в мою жизнь! – Казуки чуть ли не бегом бросился к моей машине.

\- Казу, послушай, Казу… - американец бежал за стремительно шагающим Миягавой.

\- Отстань от меня! – проорал, не оборачиваясь, рыжий.

Возвращаясь, Рэймонд снова выглядел, как побитая собачонка. Он остановился попрощаться.

\- По-моему, ты совершенно не учишься на своих ошибках, парень, - жестко сказала я Рэймонду. Тот даже не поднял головы, отвечая:  
\- Зато приобретаю бесценный опыт.

\- Он тебе нужен, такой опыт?

На этот раз американец даже не ответил. Я смотрела на его склоненную голову, на разметавшиеся от бега золотые волосы и думала, что есть люди с драгоценной, нежной, ранимой, любящей душой. Но до них никому нет дела.

Я вздохнула и тоже отправилась к машине. Когда за мной хлопнула входная дверь, я даже не вздрогнула.

**********

 

Очередной пет стонал под моими ласками, вскоре обкончавшись мне в рот. Рауль встал, одернув свою одежду.

\- Ну что ж, Катце, я думаю, что ты отлично справляешься со своими обязанностями пета, - протяжно сказал господин Эм. – Я думаю, тобой можно похвастаться в свете.

Я улыбнулся испачканными в сперме губами. Отличная шутка! Однако это оказалась совсем не шутка…

Только Скайгот улыбался, сажая меня в автомобиль. Мы ехали в деловой центр Эос, где мне предстояло выступать на самом обычном шоу петов. Все казалось мне сном – и когда меня привели в гримерку, где какой-то фурнитур, удивленно таращась, все-таки загримировал мое лицо, тщательно замазав шрам на щеке. И когда мне выдали «обмундирование» - крохотные стринги, едва прикрывшие мой член. И когда мне назвали имя пета, с которым я буду в паре. Но потом я все-таки осознал, что это не шутка, и меня действительно ждут на подиуме.

Я был в панике. К своему позору в доме Рауля я уже привык. Все петы не раз видели мою неполноценность, они знали, что бесполезно даже пытаться теребить этот отросток между моих ног – он теперь предназначен только для слива мочи. Они знали, что все шоу с моим участием сведется к тому, что я сделаю им минет, подставлю задницу… в крайнем случае – буду теребить им дырку пальцами. Но здесь никто не подозревает, что выставленный на представление пет может оказаться кастратом.

И внезапно у меня мелькнула еще одна мысль, которой я удивился сам: я могу опозорить Рауля. Он имел репутацию очень разборчивого владельца петов. И вдруг окажется, что он выбрал себе инвалида! Причем, это всем покажется не экзотикой, а досадной ошибкой или просто дурным вкусом.

Поэтому когда ко мне направился распорядитель шоу с явным намерением содрать с меня трусы, я приготовился продемонстрировать ему все, чему меня в свое время научила улица. То есть, как защитить свое имущество, свое тело, свою жизнь… К сожалению, мне приходилось это делать не так редко.

Итак, я встал в боевую стойку, оценив навскидку, какой предмет рядом может стать оружием в моих руках. Охранник приближался ко мне, косолапо переваливаясь. Явно перекормленный специальными препаратами, он выглядел нелепо со своими непропорционально бугрившимися мышцами. Мое сопротивление заранее было обречено на неуспех – эта туша задавит меня хотя бы массой. Я представил себе, на что будет похоже мое тело, когда его поволокут на подиум. Ну и ладно. Меня не увидят там в качестве шута. Я перенес свой вес на правую ногу и напрягся.

И вдруг меня сзади кто-то обнял за плечи. От напряжения я буквально взвился. Резко обернулся, готовый дать отпор кому угодно. И замер. Это был Рауль – как всегда, с непроницаемым выражением на лице. Он выставил перед собой руку защитным жестом. Охранник послушно остановился.

\- Я отменяю свой вызов, - спокойно произнес мой хозяин.

Охранник продолжал стоять неподвижно.

\- Можешь быть свободен, - Рауль вальяжно махнул рукой по направлению к выходу. И тут я заметил, как на бледной щеке блонди бьется синяя жилка. Его сердце бешено стучало. И я понимал, почему. Не факт, что модифицированный охранник послушался бы его. Наверняка у него была примитивная программа, ориентированная на покорность только своим хозяевам. А это значило… Это просто значило, что Рауль рискнул, чтобы забрать меня. Вряд ли рискнул жизнью – силища блонди позволяла им бороться и с модификатами. Но их этому не учили. И охранник мог причинить физический ущерб Раулю.

Однако господин Эм не дал мне долго размышлять на эту тему. Он взял меня за руку и повел за собой – в том, в чем я был, то есть почти ни в чем, не считая идиотских стрингов. Но мне было все равно, кто там пялится на мою тощую задницу, - я был счастлив убраться из этого заведения.

Рауль запихнул меня на заднее сидение машины, усевшись рядом. Меня колотило – и от холода, и от пережитого стресса. Я прижимал колени к груди, стараясь не смотреть на соседа.

\- Скажи, а ты в самом деле собирался бороться с этим животным? – лениво спросил Рауль. Что-то в последнее время мой великолепный блонди сдал. Он совсем разучился контролировать эмоции. Я ясно различил в его голосе заинтересованность.

\- Да.  
\- Но ты представляешь себе, что его специально модифицировали для того, чтобы подавлять всякое сопротивление?

\- Понимаю, - я прикрыл глаза.

\- Он мог бы убить тебя.

\- Для меня это был более приемлемый вариант.

\- Катце, иногда мне кажется, что у тебя с мозгами не все в порядке.

Я распахнул глаза. Теперь в его голосе звучало уважение…

Однако это уважение долго не продлилось. Когда мы подъехали к дому, меня буквально вышвырнули из машины. Я распластался на полимерном покрытии мостовой, часто дыша и тем самым проверяя, не сломаны ли ребра. Рауль с усмешкой наблюдал за мной. Затем довольно бесцеремонно взял меня за локоть и вздернул вверх. Причем на его руке не было перчатки. Меня словно током шибануло, но я справился с внезапно нахлынувшей волной тревоги. Блонди целенаправленно тащил меня к своим комнатам. Да, я редко выходил из своего убежища, однако мне хватило времени, чтобы изучить расположение его апартаментов.

Рауль буквально втолкнул меня в свою спальню и замер ледяным изваянием у входа. Я лихорадочно оценивал обстановку. Кровать, экран на стене – и все. Никаких стульев или кресел – куда он вешает одежду, когда ложится спать? Вероятно, фурнитур сразу все уносит…. У Ясона не было такой привычки, поэтому я не мог ответить на свой же вопрос.

Рауль тем временем лениво расстегивал плащ. Я посмотрел на него умоляющим взглядом. В ответ тот усмехнулся.

\- Ты не захотел показать мне себя при всех, - лениво протянул Рауль. - Тогда покажешь мне лично.

Я даже сопротивляться не подумал. Поскольку одежды на мне практически не было, я сразу понял, о чем идет речь. Секс – значит, секс. Блонди решил поставить очередной эксперимент. Я сглотнул непонятно откуда взявшуюся горечь во рту. Эксперимент… Ну да. Я для него ничего не значил.

Я посмотрел обреченно на Рауля и начал взбираться на его огромную кровать. Интересно, для чего такой размер, здесь же целый взвод разместился бы. Я улегся на бок, подобрав ноги, и наблюдал, как раздевается блонди. Пожалуй, это зрелище стоило того, что мне пришлось перенести в ожидании шоу. Постепенно обнажавшаяся белокожая гладкая грудь с идеального очертания розовыми сосками, мускулистый живот и совершенно безволосый пах со внушительного (даже в спокойном состоянии) размера членом между ног вызвали во мне давно забытое ощущение искорок в животе. Этот идеальный мужчина забрался на постель, подполз ко мне и одним резким движением перевернул меня на живот.

«Да, конечно, - мрачно подумал я. – Сразу принимаемся за то, ради чего затащили меня сюда….»

И словно в ответ толстый член ткнулся мне между ягодиц. И тут я с запоздалым ужасом сообразил, что такая махина в меня может просто не войти! Вероятно то же самое понял Рауль, который с чертыханиями пытался пропихнуть в мою узенькую дырку свой необъятный член. Ему не удавалось.

\- И что дальше? – неуверенно спросил Рауль.

Мне захотелось съязвить, мол, он же смотрел шоу петов в достаточном количестве… и тут до меня дошло. Все петы выходили на подиум уже подготовленными. Смазанными и возбужденными. Положим, возбудить меня у него бы все равно не получилось. Но вот насчет смазки… Сомневаюсь, что она у него была. Поэтому я обреченно сказал:  
\- Ты можешь воспользоваться слюной.

\- Что? – в голосе блонди прозвучало отвращение.

Я быстро повернулся к Раулю и, прежде, чем он успел запротестовать, взял у него в рот. Протест моментально утонул в каком-то зверином рыке: «Ааахррр…» Я усиленно сосал и лизал, хотя смог поместить в рот от силы одну треть его члена. Мой язык работал над его головкой, я облизывал выступившие вены, щекотал крохотное отверстие. Большое тело Рауля билось так, что он уже не мог устоять на коленях. Его яйца поджались, и я понял, что он готов кончить. Я малодушно подумал, что это был бы неплохой вариант. Но тут же решил, что не стоит лишать его главного удовольствия. Поэтому повернулся обратно и выпятил задницу, сложившись почти пополам.  
Он действовал очень осторожно, и мне это не нравилось. Пока член не минует сфинктер, мне будет очень больно. Поэтому я всегда предпочитал, чтобы мои мужики входили в меня сразу и без проблем. Поэтому я резко подался назад и насадился на член Рауля. Блонди заорал. Я не ожидал такой реакции, вздрогнул и панически быстро начал крутить своей задницей, высвобождая его член. Внезапно сильная рука схватила меня за плечо.

\- Только попробуй уйти, - прорычал Рауль с совершенно невменяемым видом.

«Глупый, - подумал я. – Ты бы мог даже не предупреждать. Я – не уйду. Просто не смогу». А вслух я произнес:  
\- Трахай меня, о-Юпитер-мать-твою-сделай-меня-порви…

Что-то подобное я бормотал все время, принимая в себя толчки этого ненасытного блонди. Он держал меня под грудь, бережно прижимая к себе, когда я начинал постанывать от слишком резких движений.

И тут я почувствовал себя странно, очень странно. Когда я трахался с петами, я все время воспринимал ситуацию со стороны. Оценивал, как я выгляжу, что хочет блонди, наблюдающий за мной. Но теперь во всей Вселенной, на всей этой чертовой планете существовали только я и Рауль. Я думал только о том, чтобы этому блонди было хорошо. Чтобы он запомнил меня, запомнил этот вечер как что-то особенное.

И мне захотелось плакать. Я не плакал ни разу в своей долбаной пропащей проклятой жизни. Я не разревелся, когда меня первый раз изнасиловали. Мне было восемь лет, и я тупо сжал зубы, про себя обещая, что отомщу этому уроду. Конечно, я ничего не сделал – да и что мог сделать пацаненок процветающему драгдилеру? Я не пустил слезу после операции, ведь я сам хотел этого, не так ли? Мне не удалось заплакать, даже когда я понял, что Ясон и Рики мертвы…

Конечно, я не заплакал и сейчас. Оргазм Рауля разорвался во мне, словно взрыв термоядерной бомбы. Задницу припекло, да еще как. Я рухнул в изнеможении на постель, и Рауль рухнул на меня. Но не просто упал. Он накрыл меня собой, плотно, надежно, не давая вырваться. Я привстал, думая, что теперь мне лучше всего убраться восвояси и не показываться лишившемуся невинности блонди пару дней, месяцев, лет или никогда вообще. Однако господин Эм сам вытащил меня из-под себя, развернул на бок и обнял, прижимая к себе. Ему так было удобно. Он начал посапывать мне в плечо. Я расслабился, решив, что он сейчас уснет…

\- Почему Ясона все любили?.. – вопрос Рауля застал меня врасплох. Я напрягся и попытался отодвинуться от него. Но он спокойно прижал меня к кровати одной рукой и не дал этого сделать. Ну почему Ясон? Почему всегда Ясон – между нами? Отчаявшись вырваться, я поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Там я увидел невероятное – он ждал ответа. Он задал не риторический вопрос, он на самом деле хотел узнать…

\- Он сам ждал любви, - произнес я тихо. – Он хотел любви, и она к нему пришла. Поэтому все к нему стремились.

Рауль лег на бок, подперев голову рукой. Длинные волосы мазнули меня по спине.

\- То есть, если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя полюбили, это обязательно произойдет?

\- Конечно, - сказал я убежденно.

\- Тогда я хочу этого, - тихо произнес он.

Я отвернулся, закрыв глаза. Это было слишком неправдоподобно. Я не мог позволить себе надеяться. Надежда делает человека слабым. Он боится сделать что-то не то, и тем самым ограничивает свои возможности. Он не вступит в смертельную битву, потому что будет надеяться, что все еще может закончиться хорошо. Но это неправда. Больно будет в любом случае.

\- Ты способен решать сложнейшие логические задачи и знаешь дипломатические обычаи всех планет-союзников. Ты умеешь кое-что делать своими руками. Ты считаешь, что за это тебя можно любить? – язвительно спросил я.

\- Да, - ответил Рауль. – Разве нет?

Я ничего не ответил. Любят все равно не за что-то. Я – любил просто потому, что это был Рауль. И поэтому я позволил, чтобы то, что произошло тогда, повторилось. Не один и не два раза. Каждую ночь я ощущал на себе тяжесть тела Рауля, моя задница давным-давно приспособилась к его размеру, и иногда мне казалось даже, что нечто типа возбуждения разгоралось у меня внутри.

Это не могло быть нормальным. И мне с каждым днем все больше казалось, что реальность готова порвать меня на клочки.

\- Я схожу с ума, схожу с ума… - твердил я, сжав виски ладонями и качаясь на кровати. Да, я сходил с ума, но почему-то никак не мог свихнуться окончательно.

Но сойти с ума окончательно мне не удалось. Я напал на след тайны Юпитер.

**************

Рэймонд, по всей видимости, ответственно подошел к распоряжению Казуки отстать от него. Несколько дней он не появлялся в кафе, хотя полиция Эмберов оставила в покое, я это точно знала. Казуки же появлялся, как по расписанию, все такой же высокомерный, властный и всеми обожаемый. Он запросто решил проблему с киностудией: раскрутил их на шефство над колледжем. Студии нужны были социальные проекты для понижения ставки налога. Популярность Миягавы стала еще больше, если такое только было возможно. И он по-прежнему верховодил всеми. Правда, иногда мне казалось, что он как-то чересчур озабоченно поглядывает на вход, но, скорее всего, действительно только казалось.

А потом Казуки тоже пропал. Два дня он не приходил в кафе, и все его поклонники буквально сходили с ума. В колледже он тоже не появлялся. Даже члены исторического клуба понятия не имели, что с их лидером. Честно говоря, я малодушно понадеялась, что он попал под машину, но потом представила себе огромные голубые наполненные слезами глаза Рэймонда и забыла о своих мечтаниях. Тем более, что Казуки «нашелся». И об этом громко на все кафе рассказывал какой-то парнишка.

Я его вспомнила: этот парень постоянно ошивался в компании Казу, был чем-то типа его верного оруженосца. И звали его… Нет, вот вспомнить его имя мой мозг счел слишком большим геройством. Он всегда был для меня чем-то вроде хвостика Казу. Маленький, юркий, постоянно воспевающий подвиги своего предводителя.

Вот только в этот раз он рассказывал историю, представлявшую Казуки не в очень хорошем свете. Хотя, вероятно, он сам не подозревал этого. Короче говоря, вечный враг Казуки, лидер школьной команды по баскетболу, тот самый Кикучи, решил разобраться с Миягавой своими методами. И позавчера, когда Казуки поздно вечером шел домой, дорогу ему преградила компания из пятерых человек. Миягава их всех сразу узнал. Эта компашка постоянно отиралась около колледжа, хотя в нем не училась. Шпана подобралась отменная: все ростом не меньше самого Казуки, который был довольно высоким.

Традиционное «предисловие» про «покурить-жалеешь?-ща получишь» один из компахи выпалил за 5 секунд. Миягава даже не успел отреагировать. Впрочем, тут даже дурак бы понял, что реакции не требовалось – это был «заказ». Казу моментально сообразил это, поэтому крикнул громко:  
\- Кикучи! Сам-то что не выходишь? Боишься?

Тонкая натура противника Миягавы не вынесла такого оскорбления. Из-за одного дома вразвалочку вышел долговязый Кикучи Акира, всем своим видом демонстрируя независимость. Но Казуки сразу взял быка за рога:  
\- Это что за представление, Акира? Твои приятели что, убивать меня собрались?

\- Убивать тебя, конечно, мы не будем, - усмехнулся Кикучи. – Попасть в тюрьму я совсем не хочу. Но вот в больнице полежать тебе было бы неплохо. И тогда все будут ходить на наши матчи, а не на ваши дурацкие театральные шоу.

\- Кто мне помешает заложить вас в таком случае? – усмехнулся Миягава.

\- Неужели ты расскажешь своим девочкам-фанаткам, что Кикучи все-таки одолел тебя?

Казуки сжал челюсти. Ну уж нет, только не это. Рассказывать всем, что какой-то Кикучи побил его? Ни за что.

Казу отступил на шаг, выбирая «боевую» позу. Миягава решил, что просто так он не сдастся и, возможно, уволочет за собой в больницу хотя бы одного ублюдка…

Вот в этот момент речь мальчишки-поклонника Миягавы теряла важность и плавность, в ней остались одни междометия:  
\- И тут из-за угла – он!!! Как бац! – в челюсть! Второму бац! – в глаз. Третьему – йопт! – по яйцам!..

В общем, это был Рэймонд. Возможно, он показался противникам Миягавы златоволосой фурией, но они сначала оцепенели. И пропустили первые, все решившие удары. Я не поняла из рассказа, каким видом борьбы владеет Эмбер. Но этот вид единоборств явно имеет не восточные корни. Потому что амбалы пришли в совершеннейшую растерянность, а кое-кто из них – в полную негодность (они валялись на тротуаре, истошно крича от боли).

Затем Эмбер встал с Казуки плечом к плечу. Кстати, я давно заметила, что Рэймонд выше Казу. Парни переглянулись, чуть заметно кивнули друг другу и приготовились к защите…

Атака была отбита, но численное преимущество все же сказалось. Поэтому Казуки в данный момент находился в больнице. Впрочем, это была мера исключительно «на всякий случай». И, что самое интересное, он отказывался принимать своих соучеников. Наотрез. Было лишь одно исключение – Рэймонд Эмбер.

Весь исторический клуб кипел негодованием по этому поводу. Однако авторитет Казуки был настолько высок, что поклонники все же нашли для него оправдание. Эмбер был заочно зачислен в «телохранители» Миягавы. Однако я подумала, что членов клуба скоро ожидает большое разочарование по поводу статуса Рэймонда…

*************

 

Теперь все дело решали не недели и дни, а часы и даже минуты. Юпитер могла обнаружить следы скачивания данных, хотя я тщательно замаскировал свое вторжение.  
Передо мной были все распоряжения, касающиеся «образцов». Все, начиная с постройки «бункера» (как условно называлось это помещение), заканчивая списком тех, чьи ткани хранились там. Я ни капли не сомневался, что обнаружу там и Ясона, и Рауля. Все имена состояли из двух частей, так что найти там себя или Рики я даже не рассчитывал.

И – ни единого намека на то, где искать Бункер. Я в отчаянии час за часом перечитывал все приказы и отчеты об их выполнении, надеясь обнаружить хоть какую-то ниточку, ведущую к моей цели. Казалось, я выучил наизусть всю историю Бункера. Он снился мне во время кошмарных снов – то в виде помещения со стеллажами, забитыми пробирками, то в виде стихийного рынка, где торговали плотью блонди. Я просыпался с криком, и Рауль долго прижимал меня к себе, гладя по волосам. Через три дня я был близок к безумию. Пока не заострил свое внимание на двух пунктах в моем архиве. Это было короткое распоряжение ликвидировать неких Манона Соула и монгрела Кириэ, а также не менее краткий отчет о выполнении задания (Соул был убит, Кириэ – превращен в секс-долл). Конечно, я знал всю эту историю. Вопрос был в другом. Я все время считал, что эту пару убрали из-за того, что они проникли в «Guardian» и увидели результаты экспериментов над петами. Но почему тогда об этом упоминается в секретных документах, касающихся «образцов»? Не потому ли, что на самом деле они чуть не раскрыли тайну Бункера? Тогда это значит…

Я связался с Раулем. Как ни странно, Блонди отвечал мне в любое время, даже находясь на совещании у Юпитер. Видимо, ему так важно было вернуть Ясона…

Наш диалог был незамысловат.  
\- Я узнал, где это.

\- Я еду.

Я быстро побросал в свой рюкзак вещи, которые, как я думал, могли понадобиться мне во время нашего путешествия в «Guardian», последним положил карманный комп. Окинул взглядом комнату, к которой уже привык за последние несколько месяцев – вряд ли я вернусь сюда. Обернулся и замер: в дверях стоял Скайгот, направивший на меня оружие. Это был маломощный лазерный пистолет, предназначенный разве что отбиваться от мелких бандитов в Кересе. Но с такого близкого расстояния он продырявит меня насквозь.

\- Куда собрался, дорогуша? – почти пропел фурнитур. Он явно наслаждался ситуацией, держа меня на мушке.

\- Сейчас приедет господин Эм, и мы отправимся по делам, - сдержанно ответил я, не сводя глаз с прицела.

\- Да? А я думаю, что ты собираешься сбежать… - злорадно произнес Скайгот. Его щеки прямо тряслись от радости. – Ты собираешься сбежать, прихватив какое-то имущество господина Эма, а заодно уничтожив принадлежавший ему компьютер…

\- Что ты несешь? – высокомерно спросил я, уроки Рауля не прошли бесследно. – Господин Эм не поверит в это ни на секунду.

\- А господину Эму и не придется верить, - торжествующе объявил Скайгот. – Потому что незадолго до попытки побега ты убьешь своего хозяина.

Я понял. Понял и ужаснулся.

\- Система безопасности исключает применение оружия против блонди в его доме.

\- Да, если ее не отключил какой-нибудь предприимчивый пет.

Черт, значит, Скайгот уже вырубил систему. Я постарался протянуть время.

\- Зачем тебе это нужно?

\- Может быть, я получу вознаграждение за то, что ликвидирую сумасшедшего пета, убившего своего хозяина… А может быть, и за то, что убью пару заговорщиков, попытавшихся украсть секрет великой Юпитер… я еще не выбрал, что лучше… мне наверняка дадут фамилию и статус свободного гражданина… Я собираюсь заняться поставкой петов…

Скайгот разглагольствовал о своих будущих благах, а я обдумывал ситуацию. Значит, ему кое-что известно. Вряд ли все, иначе бы он сразу донес о наших с Раулем проделках. Он опасен в любом случае – даже если мне удастся сбежать от него. Что ж, Скайгот сам нарвался.

Пока фурнитур вовсю наслаждался моим унижением, я составил в уме план действий. Резко присев, я одним рывком упал к ногам Скайгота, резко дернув его за лодыжки. Тот нелепо взмахнул руками, словно пытаясь удержаться за воздух, и упал на спину. Пистолет вылетел из его пальцев. Я кинулся к оружию на четвереньках. Скайгот с неожиданной для его туши легкостью перевернулся и тоже пополз к пистолету. Я навалился на него, не давая дотянуться до лазера, он в свою очередь отталкивал меня. Мы катались по полу, пальцы царапали пол в сантиметре от пистолета.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - прошипел Скайгот. – Ненавввижжжуу… Почему всегда ты, почему все тебе…

С этими словами он и умер: я первый схватил пистолет и без лишних предисловий всадил ему заряд в затылок.

************

 

Я не видела Казуки и Рэймонда дней пять. Потом они зашли в кафе вместе. Вместе – то есть, вдвоем. Казуки был без обычной свиты, и мне это показалось чрезвычайно странным. Никто не бегал вокруг рыжеволосого юноши, не восхищался его ответами на уроке или выступлением по школьному телевидению. Впрочем, Миягаве в тот момент явно никто не был нужен. Он во все глаза смотрел на Рэймонда, как будто увидел его первый раз в жизни. Это было так умильно, что я немедленно бросила переделывать сцену, где Ясон заставляет Рики вылизывать ему сапоги. Из-за монитора ноутбука я украдкой наблюдала, как Рэймонд обвел взглядом почти пустое кафе и направился к дальнему столику. Казу послушно последовал за ним, наглядно демонстрируя, кто в этой паре лидер.

Они опустились за соседний столик, не заметив меня (разросшееся в кадке лимонное дерево скрыло меня от их глаз). Правда, мне показалось, что Казуки бросил взгляд в мою сторону. Но сделал вид, что не увидел. И своим молчанием будто подписал мне разрешение присутствовать. Я свое присутствие не афишировала, как мышка из норки, высовываясь из-за своего ноутбука. Мне пришлось самой себе дать обещание, что как только тема разговора станет неприличной, я сразу же закрою уши. Неважно, собиралась ли я выполнить это обещание. Но я и так услышала слишком много.

\- А знаешь, откуда у меня этот шрам? – тихо спросил Казу, отводя длинную прядь со щеки. При этом создалось странное ощущение чрезвычайно интимной сцены.

Рэймонд замялся:  
\- Съемки фильма…

\- Нет, - покачал головой Казу, и волосы снова закрыли его щеку. Он не смотрел на собеседника. – Мне было двенадцать, когда отчим избил меня. Ему показалось, будто я украл у него деньги. После этого случая я стал таскать у него деньги при первой же возможности.

Большая ладонь Рэймонда накрыла узкие кисти Казу, сложенные одна на другой. Я откинулась на спинку стула. Мне больше не нужно было слушать их тихий разговор, во время которого Рэймонд продолжать сжимать в ладонях руки рыжего парня. Я уже знала, о чем будет написано в продолжении моего романа.

********

Когда я поднялся на ноги, передо мной стоял Рауль. Он брезгливо толкнул тело Скайгота носком сапога и, совершенно ничего не спрашивая, перешагнул через него. Забрал у меня из руки пистолет и выпустил все оставшиеся заряды в мой компьютер. Затем обернулся ко мне и приказал:  
\- В машину. Быстро.

Пока мы ехали, Рауль пытался проанализировать сложившуюся ситуацию. Рауль говорил скорее для себя, а не для меня. Каждый блонди был посвящен в тайну «Guardian». Вернее, в то, что там проводили опыты над петами и выращивали пополнение для Кереса. Блонди получали доступ в секретный институт и, соответственно, были уверены, что там не может находиться ничего более интересного. И вот как раз туда Юпитер и спрятала все будущее блонди.

Я сам знал, где находится институт «Гвардии». Но и Рауль, наконец, сделал нечто полезное для воскрешения своего возлюбленного Ясона. Когда мы приехали в «Guardian», он произнес всего пару слов – и охранники пустили нас внутрь. Я потратил на это дело 4 месяца. Блонди понадобилось 4 минуты.

Мы, наконец, оказались здесь, куда так стремился Рауль. Огромное помещение, похожее на ангар для космических кораблей. Совершенно в духе Юпитер было замаскировать его под другой секретный объект. Интересующиеся убеждались, что там находится лаборатория по выведению экстремальных пород петов, и больше не совались в это мрачное место. А теперь мы с Раулем шли среди бесконечных рядов металлических сейфов, на каждом из которых было выгравировано имя. Имя одного из блонди. Мы остановились у сейфа, надпись на котором гласила «Минк, Ясон». Рауль схватил меня за плечо и довольно грубо толкнул вперед:  
\- Давай, Катце, твоя очередь делать дело.

Я прижал пальцы к кодовому замку. Мой мозг хладнокровно начал высчитывать код, пользуясь универсальным алгоритмом, похищенным мной из базы Юпитер. IQ индивида, умноженное на показатель позитивного баланса эмоциональной сферы, поделенный на дату рождения… Я машинально считал, но думал совсем о другом. Рауль добился желаемого. В инкубаторе новый Ясон Минк вырастет за несколько месяцев. Психический слепок личности, которым обладает каждый нейрокорректор, вернет к реальности практически полную копию бывшего Первого консула. «Практически» - потому что воспоминаний о романе с Рики у него не будет. Он даже самого Рики не вспомнит. Он будет таким, каким захочет увидеть его Рауль.

Пока я размышлял, дверь сейфа отворилась.

В сейфе стоял запечатанный металлический контейнер, высотой всего сунов пять… то есть, 16 сантиметров. Рауль отодвинул меня в сторону и протянул руку к контейнеру. Я отстраненно смотрел на него. Вот и все. Он добился своего. Теперь престарелый изуродованный пет ему не будет нужен. Интересно, смогу ли я вернуть свои позиции на черном рынке? Молодые да ранние меня уже обскакали. Или… или Рауль меня просто живым не отпустит. Зачем ему лишний свидетель его противоправного поступка? Зачем ему лишний свидетель (и соучастник!) его грехопадения?…

Мне опять не дали подумать, а приказали искать сейф Рауля Эма. Я на автомате принялся за поиски и через полминуты обнаружил заветный ящик. Рауль подбежал ко мне, услышав новость.

Он опять резко швырнул меня к сейфу: «Отпирай быстрее». Я послушно начал набирать цифры, которые выскакивали у меня в мозгу, словно на дисплее карманного компьютера. Мне уже даже не хотелось ни о чем думать. Пусть Рауль поступает, как знает. А я устал.

Рауль поступил просто: забрал контейнер и запихнул меня в машину. Мне было совершенно все равно, куда мы едем…. Зачем….

Мы остановились на самой окраине, рядом с огромным заводом по утилизации отходов. Я вышел из машины и встал, глядя на небо Амой. Вечерело, и две луны уже явили свои бледные лики сквозь начинающую чернеть синеву. Небо выглядело таким же, как всегда – как будто сегодня не был последний день в моей жизни.

Завод оказался полностью автоматизированным, но один человек все-таки там присутствовал – на случай поломки автоматов или непрошеных гостей. Однако Рауль здесь был явно гостем «прошеным». Он лениво кивнул вышедшему навстречу зеленоволосому мужчине средних лет:  
\- Приветствую, Зетц. Я хочу пройти на завод. Мне нужно кое-что… утилизировать.

Зетц с готовностью кивнул, осмелившись только на один вопрос:  
\- Этот господин с вами?

Рауль ответил с расстановкой:  
\- Этот господин – со мной.

Зетц скользнул взглядом по моей руке, увидел на пальце кольцо пета, и едва заметная усмешка скользнула в уголке его рта. Однако он ничего не сказал, только полупоклоном пригласил нас следовать за ним. Я еще раз кинул взгляд на небо – попрощался.

Мы стояли перед огромным мусоросжигателем. Универсальная печь уничтожала все, что в нее попадало. По широкому конвейеру в приемник ползли искореженные машины и старые компьютеры, горы пищевых отходов и какое-то непонятное тряпье. В ревущем пламени все сгорало за считанные секунды. Я был готов к тому, что Рауль прикажет мне самому усаживаться на этот конвейер. Неплохой способ избавиться от свидетеля. Зетц уж точно не будет спрашивать господина Эма о судьбе пришедшего с ним пета.

Но, к моему удивлению, Рауль поставил на конвейер принесенные с собой контейнеры. Затем взял меня за руку и не очень-то аккуратно стащил с пальца кольцо пета – оно отправилось вслед за контейнерами. Игнорируя мой потрясенный взгляд, он долго стоял и следил, как стальные ящики медленно ползут к черному зеву печи и скрываются в ревущем пламени. Затем обернулся ко мне и спокойно сказал:  
\- Если даже они не сгорят, что маловероятно, ибо подобная температура рассчитана даже на самые высокотехнологичные конструкции… если они не сгорят, то автоматы просто захоронят их вместе с остальными отходами.

\- Но почему? – наконец, смог выговорить я. – Ты так долго стремился завладеть образцами Минка… господина Минка… а теперь просто взял и выбросил то, что мы с таким трудом достали.

\- Ну… - Рауль обернулся ко мне и сузил глаза. – То, что Ясон лично мне не нужен больше, я понял достаточно давно – с того момента, как ты отказался выступать на том шоу. Но я не был готов объявить тебе, что держу тебя у себя исключительно в собственнических интересах.

Тут Рауль широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав белоснежные зубы. Чувство юмора у блонди – вещь непостижимая, вряд ли я смогу к нему привыкнуть.

\- А потом… - он опять посерьезнел. – Потом я понял, что хочу получить эти образцы уже по другой причине.

И тут он сграбастал меня в объятия. Я в который раз призвал Юпитер побрать этого блонди – он совершенно не умеет рассчитывать свою силищу. Уткнувшись носом мне в макушку, Рауль заговорил куда-то вбок. За ревом печи я едва мог разобрать его слова.

\- Я подумал: Юпитер может восстановить Ясона. Она сможет восстановить и меня.

Мы оба поняли, почему он подумал о такой возможности, но замолчали эту тему.

\- Я буду абсолютно таким же. У меня будут те же воспоминания – до определенного момента, тот же склад характера, те же привычки, те же реакции. Я стану той же личностью, которой был… до тебя. И вот тогда я подумал…

Он замолчал. Я боялся даже вздохнуть.

\- Я подумал: а зачем мне такая жизнь – без любви?..

Рауль гладил меня по волосам, иногда целуя в макушку, а я быстро прокручивал в голове вещи, о которых наш высокомудрый блонди вряд ли догадается подумать. Я прикидывал, какой контрабандист может вывезти нас с Танагуры, какую часть капитала Рауля можно успеть забрать с собой, как быстро Юпитер узнает о нашей проделке… Впрочем, об этом я мог подумать чуть позже.

Я уткнулся Раулю в плечо, одной рукой гладя его по щеке. Она была необычайно горячей. Я даже рискнул предположить… но блонди не вспыхивают от смущения. Просто раскаленная мусоросжигательная печь была слишком близко, не так ли?

Я просто закрыл глаза, и у меня потекли слезы.


End file.
